Reunited
by RWBYfan4life
Summary: This story takes place in the future and is a combination of "The Lonely Ice Queen" and "The Truth of Team RWBY." This story will tell you about what happens to the members of the once Team RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

Reunited

Chapter 1

The Reunion

**Note:** For those of you who have been keeping up with my stories, this should bring it all together. This will be a story joining _The Lonely Ice Queen_ and _The Truth of Team RWBY._ If you're coming across this for the first, I strongly suggest that you read these other two first then read this one. For those who have followed me the entire time, I think you'll enjoy this the most. Before I start, I want to apologize once again for the endings of these two stories and I thought I could make it up to you with this one. No spoilers or anything, but this should have a better ending. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

In a world filled with evil, it's hard for people to live their lives peacefully. The creatures of Grimm have slowly made their ways into the cites and have taken over some small cities. The White Fang has tightened their grip on the dust companies to the point where only one remains independent: the Schnee Dust Company. With the change of ownership, the Schnee Dust Company has been quite successful in sales, but has suffered the most from White Fang attacks. They have lost more than half of their profits due to hijacks. Weiss Schnee, owner of the Schnee Dust Company, has done everything she can to get this company back on track, but the White Fang kept her at the drawing board. Desperate, she posts up signs all across Vale asking for assistance from anybody. Her next transport wasn't for another day so she stayed at her office waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile, in town, the word has been going around that the world's greatest huntresses will be making their way through Vale in a day's time. No one in town has ever seen them before, but they're said to be called The Black Rose. Their record is perfect. They have been able to defeat the creatures of Grimm who have taken over human cities. They've been able to stop the White Fang movement in certain areas of the world. They are so popular yet no one knows who they truly are. It may sound sad, but they want it this way. It takes away the risk of losing people they love.

Back at Weiss' office, she was hopeless. Her head was in her desk with her fists pounding her desk.

"What to do? What to do?"

"Excuse me Ms. Schnee, have you heard the news?" Her head came up from her desk.

"What news?"

"Vale will be hosting the arrival of the Black Rose huntresses."

"And why do you think this concerns me? I have a lot of things on my mind right now. I can't waste my time thinking about things that useless to me." Her head fell back onto her desk.

"You could ask them for help." There was no response. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Ms. Schnee. Have a nice day." He closed the door and left her in her won darkness.

When she was left alone, she opened her computer and researched the Black Rose huntresses. She read all about how successful they have been ever since they graduated from Beacon Academy. Just then, a thought came to her mind. Could these huntresses be Ruby and Blake? No, that's impossible. It's been four years since they went to graduate school. No one passes graduate school in four years. I couldn't do it. She shook her head and turned off her computer. There's no way it's them. She grabbed her things and headed home, ready for what was to come tomorrow.

As she walked through town, she saw a huge crowd of people gathering in the streets. They were all cheering and yelling. Weiss didn't care for things like that; she just wanted to get home. However, right before she put all her focus into going home, she caught a glimpse of the two huntresses. Their outfits definitely fit their name. When she started to lose sight of them, her head turned away and she headed home.

Amongst all the commotion, the two huntresses noticed Weiss' sign for help. The girl in black grabbed the sign of the light post and showed it to the other.

"What do you think of this? Should we help?"

"Why not? Let's have it be the first act of service to this city." With their conversation being out loud, every heard their plans and everyone cheered; everyone, except for Weiss.

When Weiss made it home, all the lights were out and no one was awake. She tried to stay stealthy as to not awaken anyone. She went to kitchen to see if there were any late night snacks she could put her mind on. As she opened the fridge, she heard footsteps stop right behind her. She turned and saw her mother.

"Welcome back Weiss. How was your day?"

"Oh, sorry for waking you mother."

"It's fine, I was still awake when you came." Weiss grabbed some milk and chugged it uneasily. "What's wrong sweety?"

"Tomorrow is another shipment of dust and I'm planning on accompanying the transport."

"Why?"

"Why not? I can't just sit by while those scum from the White Fang destroy everything dad worked all those years to achieve." Her hand released the glass of milk and it spilled all over the floor. "Ah, I'm sorry." She knelt down to clean up the mess.

"It's okay, don't worry about. I know your life hasn't been easy ever since you left Beacon, but I just wanted to tell you that you are doing an amazing job. He never had the guts to tell you, but your father was so proud of you; and he'd be even more proud of you for what you're trying to do." She brought Weiss up from the floor and gave her a hug. "Be safe tomorrow."

"I will." They both release from their hug and depart to the other ends of the house.

When morning came around, Weiss got out of bed and got ready. She put on her work suit and pinned up her hair into her fashionable ponytail. As she finished up, she walked into a small room with nothing in it except for a huge wardrobe on the other side of the room. She walked over to it and grabbed the lock. When her fingers laid hands on the lock, she started to get flashbacks. She opened the lock and opened the door. It was her Myternaster. She pulled it out and grasped its handle. She felt a sort of relief holding her weapon again. The last she used it was back at Beacon. With these memories coming back to her, she started to cry. She polished up her sword and wiped off her tears. Today is not the day for weakness, she thought.

"Excuse me, Ms. Schnee, the car is ready."

"Thank you." She pulled herself off the ground and went outside to the car. Before she got in, she looked at her mother's window and saw her standing there. She blew Weiss a kiss and Weiss put her fist to her heart. She saw her mother leave the window and she got in the car. All throughout the car ride, she looked out the window hoping some miracle would happen today, but Weiss known for being very optimistic. The day was a gloomy one. Fog covered the city with darkness all around. The car pulled up to the train station and she got out quite timidly. This was her first time accompanying their merchandise and she didn't know what to do. Her business manager came up from behind her and called for attention.

"Alright everybody, listen up. Today is a very important. This shipment of dust is probably the biggest and most important one we ever do so we need to make sure that nothing bad happens. Ms. Schnee, I'm deploying a squadron of my men to accompany this trip."

"Thank you."

"Alright, let's get moving. It's not polite for us to be late." He instructed everyone to their stations and they prepared for departure. "Excuse me, Ms. Schnee, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine."

"Well, not to rush you or anything, but we do need to be on our way."

"Right sorry." She walked to the front of the train and boarded. He shut the door and signaled the go ahead. The rumble of the train starting up told Weiss that it starting. As the train pulled out of the station, she looked back at her business manager, she smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Unfortunately, this gave Weiss no sense of relief.

During the beginning of the ride, it was pretty peaceful. She would occasionally overhear conversations about how they were still on track and on-time. Her breathing slowly started to calm down. She closed her eyes and sunk lower into her chair. As she got comfortable, she felt a small rumble of the train.

"What was that?"

"Nothing miss, just some wheel problems in the rear. It shouldn't be too long before it's back to normal." The train rumbled again, but with much more force than the first one.

"That doesn't feel like a simple wheel problem." She pushed the man out of the way and made her way to the door. Before she got there, a man banged on the door, asking to be let in. "What is it?"

"We're under attack." She looked back at her assistant with a dirty look. He just shrugged his shoulders like a hopeless imbecile. The man showed Weiss through the train and up to the roof of the carts. She saw her men fighting off White Fang soldiers, but they weren't winning. She pulled herself up and pulled out her Myternaster. As she looked around at what was happening, she noticed that this was just a distraction. Near the back, she could see soldiers taking crates of dust.

"Stop them!" She pointed to the back of the train. However, no one responded; they couldn't. There were too many White Fang soldiers to get to the back. She pulled her Myternaster up to her face and started to cast a spell. She pointed her sword and streaks of fireballs started flying around. A couple of them flew into the ones fighting her men in front of her and the others traveled to back, knocking soldiers off the train. Unknowingly, Weiss grew confused. She hasn't used her weapon in such a long time that she wasn't used to its power. She grabbed her head and fell to her knees. She was starting to lose concentration. With the sight she still had, she saw a White Fang soldier running towards her. Her men tried stopping him, but they proved worthless. As her grew nearer, he pulled his sword up behind his head and started to swing. She closed her eyes. She couldn't do anything; she was too weak to counterattack.

She continued to wait for a fatal blow from the soldier, but it never came. She opened her eyes to catch a sneak peek and saw a red figure standing in front of her. She couldn't make out who it was, but she was holding a huge weapon. The mysterious figure ran around killing White Fang soldiers and knocking them off. She was still confused. Who was this person? Just then, another one showed up; this one was in black. Weiss couldn't figure out that person either for their speed was too great and they never stayed in the same place. As they got rid of the White Fang soldiers, Weiss started to lose consciousness. The two figures walked up to Weiss who was on the on the floor. She slowly closed her eyes and fainted, but before she lost consciousness, she heard her name in a familiar voice.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, I'm fine. W-Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in Altar. Your men wanted me tell them that your shipment was a success."

"How?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, good news is that you'll be able to leave in a couple of hours. You just suffered from over exhaustion." Without another word, he walked out of the room. As he got to the door, she overheard another conversation.

"Is it alright if we go inside?"

"Oh sure, go ahead." Weiss was still too weak to turn her body to see who it was.

"Hey Weiss!" That voice, why does it sound familiar, she thought. Two people came up from beside her. "Did you miss us?"

It was Ruby and Blake.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited

Chapter 2

The Past Returns

"Oh my gosh! I knew it was you guys." Weiss pulled the two in for a hug. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been great. School wasn't very fun, but not that we're out in the world, it's never felt better."

"How are you Weiss?"

"I'm fine. This business is tough, but I've been able t manage. It's nowhere near as hard as being a huntress. Word goes around that you two are like the most popular huntresses in the world."

"Oh yeah, that. Ruby and I have made a name for ourselves, but we still try to stay pretty low key."

"How'd you guys know I was in trouble?" 

"We walked through town and saw your signs for help. We couldn't just pass off an offer to see our old friend again so early in the morning, we snuck onto the train and just waited until we needed to intervene and luckily we did or else you wouldn't be in the condition that you're in."

Throughout their conversation, Weiss kept looking at Ruby. She definitely grew up. Weiss had completely forgot about Ruby's goddess-like image. Her face matured, but still had the cuteness she remembered from Beacon. She grew taller and still retained her skinny physique. The one thing that really caught Weiss' attention was her breasts. Ruby's breasts grew to a normal size and Weiss couldn't take her eyes of them. As she continued to idolize Ruby, the doctor came back in.

"Alright, good news. A couple of doctors and I have reviewed your condition and have concluded that you are free to go. You're lucky to have such friends that care for you. You might want to get changed though; I don't think you want to walk around town in a hospital gown."

"Right. Would you guyd give me a second?"

"Oh sure. We'll be outside. Come on Ruby." Blake grabbed Ruby by the ear and pulled her outside.

"But I want to talk more with Weiss." As she saw the two leave the room, a thought came to mind. Ruby is still the little girl I remember.

She walked to her clothes and started to change. As she looked at her clothes on the chair, she started to remember that day Ruby and her shared their special shower. She unfolded her suit and other clothing accessories and put them on. She walked to the door and Ruby and Blake were waiting right outside.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, what should we do first?"

"Actually, I want to take you guys back to my house."

"Yeah, we've never been to Weiss' house before. This should be exciting." They walked out of the hospital and as expected, her driver was waiting for her.

"Back to the house, please."

"Of course, Ms. Schnee." He opened the door and they got in. The car ride was kind of a long one, but when they reached Weiss' house. It didn't disappoint.

The car pulled up to a gated house. the driveway was long and the lawn in front of the house was huge. The car stopped in front of the house and they got out. Ruby and Blake reacted like Ruby and Yang when they first laid eyes on Beacon. They were amazed. The house was a two story mansion.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"It's amazing. We should have done this more often in the past."

"Eh, that wouldn't have been a good idea. Anyway, come inside, I'll give you the grand tour." Ruby and Blake were so excited that they pranced up to Weiss and locked arms with her until they entered the house. As the huge front doors opened, they were introduced to a huge, wide open front room. It was like an image from those houses in the princess movies.

"Excuse me, Ms. Schnee, would you and your guests like some tea?" Weiss looked back at the two who gave her a childish nod.

Because it was such a big house, she could only show them a part of the downstairs which contained two bedrooms, her practice room, a music room, and the main dining room. As they returned to the main hall, one of her butlers were waiting for her.

"Tea is served." They followed him to the kitchen. When they laid eyes on that, they couldn't believe it either. It was a gourmet-style kitchen with tons of counter space and cabinets and had granite countertops. At this point, their minds were still being blown; they just didn't know how to respond anymore. All of their energy was used in the first 10 minutes of their tour. They sat down and enjoyed their tea.

"So tell me, how cool is it being a world famous huntress?"

"Well..." they both answered.

"Go ahead Ruby."

"It's literally a dream come true. The feeling of saving the world and helping people I don't even know just brings joy to my heart." Ruby points at Blake.

"Yeah, just like what Ruby said. When the world needs savings, we have to be there to make it better." Ruby's eyes started to tear up. Those were the exact words she said to Blake when she was meeting her for the first time at Beacon. "Sorry, but where's your bathroom Weiss?"

"Oh, down the hall and it's the first on your right. Don't get lost." Blake smiled and got up. Before she left, she kissed Ruby on the cheek and walked off. Ruby grew a little blush. Weiss was caught off guard by this move from Blake.

"So, how are you and Blake?"

"It's amazing. We work so well together. We fast and agile and smart and..."

"Okay, okay. I got it."

"Oh sorry." There was silence. Ruby didn't look at Weiss and Weiss didn't look at Ruby.

"Alright, I'm back. What did I miss?" Ruby and Weiss were still avoiding eye contact. "Did something happen?" It was only getting more awkward.

"It's getting late. Would you two like to stay the night. No one's home these days and it gets so quiet at night.

"Eh, I don't know."

Blake interrupting immediately, "We'd love to stay."

"Great." They all got up and Weiss showed them to their rooms. "Would you guys like to share a room?"

"Sure, less work for you and your butlers." Weiss and Blake both smiled at each other, but Ruby was starting to get on edge. She wasn't comfortable about this whole situation. The feeling of being with Weiss brought back old memories for her. She remembered that she was her first love and she couldn't forget that.

Weiss decided to leave them so they could get ready to go to sleep. In her room, she changed into her night gown. She sat down in front of her mirror and unpinned her hair. Her long, white hair fell to her waist. She pulled out a brush and started to stroke it to smoothen in out. While she was preparing for sleep, she kept thinking about Ruby. Did she not love her anymore? Should I have continued my training with her? She was so confused. She never thought it would be Ruby and Blake. There were too many things in her head to fall asleep now. She got up and left her room. She walked around her house in an attempt to clear her mind. The quiet halls always helped her resolve her problems.

As she walked around, she came upon Ruby and Blake's room. She opened the door slowly to see if they were still awake, but was surprised to see what happened.

She crept the door opened slightly and stuck her head in. The light from the hallway beamed onto Ruby and Blake's faces. Ruby was facing Blake with her arms around Blake. She looked so peaceful, but she couldn't stand to look anymore. She shut the door, not realizing how loud it was. Ruby awoke from the sound of the door slam. Blake was undisturbed. She got up to check what happened and Blake moved her arm, insisting Ruby return to bed.

"I'm just checking something, don't worry." She opened the door, but no one was there. She checked left and right and noticed someone to her right turn into their room and closed the door. She wanted to know who exactly it was, but was too lazy and didn't want to get lost. She closed the door and walked back to her bed where Blake was waiting for her.

Half asleep, "What was it?"

"Someone came to our room."

"What did they want?"

"I don't know." She kissed Blake on the forehead and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, Weiss got in her room, turned off the lights and got into bed. She couldn't fall asleep though. She just kept looking at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her again. The struggle for her love with Ruby. It's starting to tear her apart and now that Blake is in the picture, nothing seems to make sense. This was why she left so willingly. She wanted to get Ruby out of her head so they could both live the lives they wanted. Unfortunately, it's finally come back to haunt her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to fall asleep. Every time she got close to sleeping, she would start to dream of Ruby. She couldn't take it. She stayed up all night.

End of Chapter 2

**Ending Note:** Sorry for such a late update, but I've been busy. Now, my schedule has cleared up so hopefully I'll be able to write more. I know it's still early in the story, but please let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunited

Chapter 3

The Fourth Member

Yang was walking down the streets of Vale with a suitcase in hand. She was reading a note that was left for her by some random store owner saying that they were going to be robbed today. She kept reading the note until she came upon the store that matched the description on the note. She walked in.

"Oh thank God. You made it."

"Of course, I would never miss an appointment. Are you alright?"

"For now, but I'm guessing they'll be here any minute."

"Don't worry. Just calm down, everything will be alright." The store owner took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he did, they door opened with the sound of bells attached to the door.

"Alright, excuse me miss, we'll be robbing this store and I need you to leave immediately. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, I don't want to hurt you."

He scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He instructs his men to take Yang captive. She dropped her suitcase and it opened immediately as it hit the floor. Two small objects flew back up to her. She punched her fists through the two objects and turned around. She punched the two goons away from her, leaving her fist still in the air. It was almost as if she was inviting the other guy to attack and he took it. He charged her and she punched him back through the door and he landed right outside the store. With him half-conscious, she walked out to him and grabbed him by the collar while he was still on the ground.

"Who are you?"

"That's of no concern to you. I want you to leave this place and never come back again. If I see here again, let's just say that you'll regret." She picked him off the ground and shoved him in the opposite direction of the store. He walked off so hurt and it brought joy to Yang. She knew he was a newbie and had no idea what he was doing. Right as she turned to retrieve her suitcase from the store, she saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake at the corner, watching the scene.

"Yang?"

"Ruby?"

"Yang!" Ruby ran to Yang and leapt into her arms. Her eyes filling up with tears. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too. It seems like it's been forever." She puts Ruby on the ground. "So what have you been up to, aside from the fact that you're a world-class huntress now."

"Blake and I have been traveling everywhere, seeing the world and discovering new things about ourselves." Yang's eyes flared open. Did she just say Blake. She hasn't seen Blake in so long and they never really got to say goodbye to each other.

"Hey Yang," Blake said timidly. Yang walked to Blake completely entranced. Yang forgot how beautiful Blake was and now that she's laying eyes on her again, she could never forget. Yang still didn't give her a response. She just kept walking towards without a word. "Um Yang, are you alright?" Yang grabbed Blake and hugged her.

"I've never been better." The warmth and love that Yang had for her was something that Blake was starting remember. Blake melted into Yang's arms as her grip started to tighten. Yang pulled away and kissed Blake on the cheek. Blake blushed. She felt guilty about it, but also felt good. She still had feelings for Yang, but Ruby was now the one in her life.

"Hey, if you two don't mind, I'm going to treat Blake to something special." She grabbed her around the waist and dragged her away. Blake didn't fight, she just turned and gave Ruby and Weiss and wave goodbye.

"Well, now what do you want to do?"

"Let's go have some tea." Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her through the streets until she found a place that fit her needs. Throughout their walk, Weiss couldn't help but feel comfortable with what was going on. Although Ruby was with Blake, it didn't seem like that mattered now. She was with Ruby alone and what could Blake do. She was with Yang. They found a place, ordered their tea and sat down. Weiss knew it was going to get awkward eventually so she decided to go ahead and start.

"So when did you and Blake get together?"

"Weiss, we we're paired together for graduate school."

"No, I know that. I mean like, together." Weiss put her hands together in a childish fashion to prove a point.

"Oh that. Um, it was kind of after we graduated. When we were attending the graduation ceremony, they told us that we had to be compassionate and caring. And it kind of just took off from there. I would save her and she would save me, it was very romantic. Being a huntress could never feel better. Well, enough about me; what about your life? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Ruby, but as single as could ever be."

"What?! Why?! You're so beautiful and talented. Why wouldn't anyone want to be with you?"

Weiss started to blush. "It's not that. I just can't work out a relationship right now with what I'm going through. I don't want that special someone to have deal with the pain and suffering that I go through every day, day in and day out. It would be too much of a burden."

Ruby scooted her chair next to Weiss and grabbed her hand. Weiss was too bothered by what she just said to acknowledge Ruby's close presence. "Weiss, I want you to know that I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you and even though I'm with Blake now, I still think you're the most amazing person in this world. Please don't let anything change that." Ruby held Weiss' chin softly and made it face her. She moved towards Weiss slowly with her eyes closed. Weiss couldn't help but accept what was coming next. She closed her eyes and felt the soft touch of Ruby lips on hers. This special kiss brought back so many memories that she and Ruby shared. All the while though, she couldn't help but think that this wasn't right. Like she was betraying someone else, which unfortunately she was, but Blake was also doing the same thing to Ruby. She was confused. She just enjoyed the kiss until Ruby broke off.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" They both looked up to see Blake and Yang walking towards them.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, it's so nice getting caught up. Oh Ruby, I have something for you." Blake pulled a bushel of flowers from behind. "I found black roses and I thought of you. I hope you like them." Ruby takes them from Blake and smells them.

"I love them. Thank you." Ruby hugged Blake. Blake broke off first, but then kissed Ruby right after. Weiss couldn't take it so she turned away. The two of them conversed privately and Weiss felt it was time to leave. She got up and left without a word.

"Weiss?! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going home. I had a lovely day." Ruby ran to Weiss and grabbed her by the hand. Weiss stopped and turned to face her with eyes almost filled with tears.

"When will I be able to see you again?"

"In time, in time." She let go of Ruby's hand and leaves. As Ruby watched Weiss leave her behind, a tear ran down Ruby's face.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Reunited

Chapter 4

What Truly Lies Inside

Tear continued to fall down Ruby's face. She was letting Weiss down. She couldn't really explain it, but she just felt that she was. She couldn't deal with conflict for much longer. She knew she had to do something, but was unclear on how it needed to be done. Blake came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

Wiping her tears away, "I'm fine. I just need to be alone for awhile. Go ahead and hang out with Yang tonight. I'll probably be out all night."

"Okay," Blake started to lean in to kiss Ruby on the cheek, but she moved away and walked off. She grew confused. She watched her leave alone and turned back to Yang.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, would it be alright if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Sure, come on." Yang grabbed her hand and pulled her away from town and to her house. They arrived at Yang's house and was surprised to see the conditions she was living in. It was a small, beat-up house in the outskirts of town. "Sorry that it's not bigger, but I just feel that things that overindulge us are not really worth having."

Blake looked at Yang, "It's great, I love it. You want to show me inside."

"Sure." Yang opened the door and turned on the light. Immediately to the right, there was the kitchen. To the left, it was a pretty large size living room and down the hall to the right, was the bathroom.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"It's here," pointing at the living room.

"Oh." Now, she felt awkward for asking such stupid questions.

"Well, it feels more homey this way."

Then suddenly the lights went out. The house grew dark very quickly so Yang ran around to find some candles. Blake just stood at the door watching Yang run around the house until she finally came out of the bathroom with a few candles lit. She walked to the living room and put them on the ground. She laid out her bed in the middle of the floor and invited Blake to join her. She sat down on the ground next to Yang. Yang put her arm around Blake, but she started to act differently. She didn't want Yang's arm around body.

"Blake, what's wrong?"

"It's Ruby. I'm worried about her."

"Blake, she's my sister. I'm sure she's fine." Blake was troubled and it showed on her face. "Blake, you know, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I can't help you with your problems. Come on, tell me what's up."

She sighed with pain, "I'm so confused Yang. I don't know what to do anymore. I've never felt like this before. I usually can handle situations like this, but now, it's all just a big blur to me. Please help me to understand what I need to do. You were always the best person to help me with these kind of things."

Yang grabbed Blake and put her head on her chest. "Alright, calm down. It's alright. Let's start from the beginning. What are you feeling?"

"It's my partnership with Ruby. I don't know if I'm the person for her. I mean, I love her, but it just seems like my love for her and her love for me isn't what we have been seeking our entire lives. And to be honest, I still love you. It feels weird to have such feelings for you when you're Ruby's sister. I hope this doesn't sound too strange, but ever since I saw you again at that store, my heart started racing. Now, you're always in my heart, but Ruby's still in my mind. It's killing me to go on not knowing what to do. Do you understand?"

"Of course, this reminds me of what happened with Weiss at Beacon. I'll tell you what I told Ruby. There are many people in the world and the struggle to find that special someone always involves others, regardless of them being a key factor."

"What does that mean?"

"I did it again, didn't I? How about this? Although it may seem like your life is perfect, it could just be the stepping stone to both yours and Ruby's final result." She looked down at Blake for approval and her eyes started to close, still in Yang's chest. Yang started to fall on her back with Blake still attached to her. She turned her head to blow out the candles. When she turned back around, she saw that Blake was finally asleep. She brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Good night Blake." She kissed Blake on the forehead and fell asleep with Blake still in her arms.

Meanwhile, Ruby was still wandering through town. She had no purpose, no reasoning. She just walked around aimlessly, looking for a sign of clarification. Unknowingly, she walked to Weiss' house. The gate was closed, but there was a letter taped to it.

_Dear Ruby,_

_I'm sorry I left so suddenly, but I needed to clear my mind. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't have you stay the night tonight. I'm really confused right now and you should know me by now that I have to be by myself to resolve things like this. Believe me when I say that none of this is your fault, you've actually helped clear up some of the air in my life, but now it's my turn to clear up the rest. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Weiss_

She finished the note and looked at her house. She noticed one light was still on. For a split second, she saw Weiss walk by the window. As much as Ruby wanted to give her privacy, she still wanted to be there with her. She looked down each side of the wall for a place to climb over. She walked alongside the wall until she came across the back of her house. There, she saw that the wall had a lot of holes. She climbed up the wall and jumped over to the other side. She tried to remain stealthy as to not disturb the household. She wandered around the house looking for rocks and then walked in front of Weiss' room. As she looked up, the lights were still on so she started to throw rocks at the window.

Inside, Weiss was sitting in front of her mirror just staring back at herself. She unpinned her hair and straightened it with her hands. With it down, she started to stroke it, but was soon disturbed by a sound coming from the window. She got up and walked to her window. She couldn't see anything so she opened it and peeked her head outside.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said quietly. She looked down confused and saw Ruby. Her eyes widened with mixed feelings.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Didn't you see the letter? I can't see you right now." She started to sneak back into her room, but Ruby stopped her that very instant.

"Wait Weiss! You want to know why I'm here? I care about you. Something inside me is saying that I need to be there for you no matter what. You could push away all you want, but in the end, I'll always be here for you. I know that you can't handle that right now, but I just want you to know something. I love you. I know you know and me and Blake, but you've constantly been in my mind ever since we split and I can't stop thinking about you."

Weiss turned and sat down next to the window. She didn't give her a response. She was deep in her thoughts. She started to cry. She never realized how much of an impact she was on Ruby's life and this sparked something inside of her that made her feel better. Her heart started to race and a smile to show on her face. She turned back around and peeked out of her room again.

"I love you too Ruby." She closed her window and turned off the lights.

Although Weiss didn't invite her inside, it gave her a sense of relief that she still has feelings for Ruby and that she's feeling better. She dropped the remaining rocks she had and left. She climbed over the wall and walked around to the front of the house. Before Ruby left, she looked at Weiss' room one more time. She didn't see anybody looking back at her which made her feel good. There was nothing left to be said so she left with peace in her heart. She went to the park inside Vale and decided to stare at the moon for the night. The light from the moon and the silence of the night calmed her mind and helped ease what she was going through. She was definitely troubled before she saw Weiss and hid it from people, but now, she felt that she wasn't as lonely as she first thought. The ice queen isn't so lonely anymore either.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Reunited

Chapter 5

Their First Steps

**Note:** Before I begin, I wanted to let you guys know that you should check a good author and friend of mine Glynda. They have an ongoing story right now that you should check out. I really enjoyed it and I think you guys would like it. Let's try to enlarge the RWBY community. The smallest amount of support could mean the difference between quitting and continuing. Anyways, enjoy.

In the morning, Weiss woke up to a beautiful sunrise. She walked over to the window and opened it up, inviting the sun in. She had never felt better. The warmth of the morning, the light reflecting off the white walls just made it so much more enjoyable to be alive. She got ready and headed downstairs. There, one of her butlers were waiting for her.

"Good morning Ms. Schnee. Your advisors at the company are happy to inform you that we have had no further incidents with the White Fang so it's completely unnecessary for you to go to work."

"Thanks you for the news. I think I'm going to head into town today."

"Would you like me to call for your car?" 

"No thank you. I think I'll be fine on my own."

She opened the doors and stepped outside. She took a deep breath and continued on her way into town. When she got into town, her eyes were immediately attracted to the famous Vale park. When she got there, she noticed a small red figure sitting at the base of the tree. She looked down and realized it was Ruby. She knelt down beside her and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey Ruby." She groaned and stretched her body out. When she opened her eyes, she saw Weiss looking at her with such glow.

"Weiss? What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that question. Did you stay here all night?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" 

"No, it's just... You didn't have anywhere to go last night?"

"Well, yeah, but this place just feels good. I got to sleep underneath the moon and the stars and that feeling definitely makes it easier to sleep."

"May I join you?"

"Sure." Ruby put her hand to the side of her, indicating Weiss to sit down there. "So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling much better. How are you?"

"I'm good, it was nice being able to see you last night."

"Yeah, you actually made me night." Weiss looked at Ruby and she started to blush. Weiss also noticed Ruby's hand was by her side. She put her hand on top of Ruby's, who looked up at Weiss in confusion. "Ruby, I need to tell you something." Ruby's face lit up. She was intrigued by what was happening. The moment made it seem like Weiss was going to say something super important. And she was. "Ruby, you being back in my life has been a great thing. You've opened up my mind to love again. But ever since we've parted, I haven't been able to find anyone else like you. Your spunk and beauty have been stuck in my mind." She sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is: I love you Ruby. I need you in my life. I know I've said this before, but I think we were meant to be. And I'm willing to take the risk with you no matter the outcome."

Ruby was caught off guard. She didn't what to say. She was silent for quite some time.

"Ruby, please say something." She was still quiet. Her eyes were still looking at the ground. Weiss was starting to lose faith in her confession. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand underneath Ruby's chin and made Ruby's face look at hers. She closed her eyes and kissed Ruby. Ruby didn't budge. There was no sign of struggle; it was almost as if she was enjoying it. Weiss pulled away slowly and watched Ruby closely. Ruby's eyes were still closed and it looked like Ruby was imagining Weiss still kissing her even though the moment was over. Weiss grew sad. Now, her eyes fell to the floor, but before they did, Ruby moved under Weiss' face and kissed her back. Ruby's hands touched Weiss' cheeks and Weiss put her arms around Ruby's body.

While this was happening, Blake was walking by and saw the two sharing a special moment. Immediately, she ran for cover, but still tried to get a sight of what was happening. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to intrude on them and make it seem awkward. But at the same time, she couldn't let this go and not address the problem. As she continued to watch them, she saw they finally parted from each other's embrace. She uncovered herself from her hiding place and walked over to them. When she did, Ruby noticed her and got up as quickly as she could.

"Hey Blake, what are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk. Can you come with me?"

"Sure." She looked down at Weiss who gave her the go ahead. Ruby then looked back at Blake who had her hand open for Ruby's to take. She grabbed her hand and walked off quietly with Blake. When the distance between them and Weiss and far enough, they stopped. Blake let go of Ruby's hand and walked a few more steps past Ruby. "Blake, is everything okay?"

"No, but I think they will be."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby, I hope you know that I love you very much and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. It's almost as if we were born to be together, but the more I see it, you're more like a sister that I've never had. We've had our moments, but it just doesn't seem like they were meant for us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I spent the night with your sister last night and we talked about what was happening. She said things that I didn't really understand, but there was one thing I did. It was that you and Weiss should be together. Please don't let me get in the way of you two. I see it. The way you look at her and the way she looks at you. You two were truly meant to be together and I'm sorry for not seeing this sooner." Blake's head fell to the ground and she started to cry. Ruby walked over to her and brought her head back up to hers.

"Blake, don't blame yourself. We all mistakes and it takes the bravest of the brave to see the truth in what we do. I'm happy that we got to share moments together and I'm grateful that you were always there for me when I needed you and I hope this doesn't change anything between us. Like you said, I'm like a sister to you and you know what, I think you're my sister too." Ruby hugged Blake. While in each other's arms, Ruby said, "You'll find your someone. I know it."

"Thanks Ruby." She pulled away and wiped her tears from her face. "Now, go ahead. I don't want to take any time away from you and Weiss."

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thank you Blake... For understanding." Ruby kissed her on the cheek and walked off to find Weiss where she left her. Her body fell down onto a bench in relief. Blake touched the cheek Ruby kissed and watched her run off in joy. She sighed with both pain and happiness. Then a hand touched her shoulder. She looked behind her and it was Yang.

"Hey Blake, how'd it go?"

"I think I conveyed my feelings quite well and we both took it pretty well."

"That's good. I'm proud of you. You hungry?"

"Starving," grabbing her stomach.

"Alright, get up. I'm going to take you to my favorite restaurant in town." However, Blake didn't even get up. Yang just grabbed Blake's hand and she pulled Blake off the bench. "Come one slowpoke."

"Alright, calm down Yang." Blake ran off with Yang and couldn't help but gain a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Weiss took Ruby back to her house. When she got there, she called for her mother, but she wasn't home. Weiss noticed one of her butlers walking through the halls and called out for him.

"Excuse me, where's mother?"

"She decided to go to your aunt's house for a few days. She left abruptly and didn't want to worry you. I hope that's alright?"

"It's fine. Thank you and you can tell everyone that their services are no longer needed for the night."

"Are you sure Ms. Schnee?" She looked at Ruby.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, have a wonderful night Ms. Schnee."

"You too Rupert. Good night." She opened the door and everyone started to leave the house. When the last person stepped outside the house, Weiss closed the door and took Ruby's hand.

"I want to make you a special dinner tonight, but I need to take a shower. Please wait for me. I won't be too long." Weiss kissed Ruby and ran off to her room. Sneakily, Ruby followed not so far behind her. She waited by the door of Weiss' room. It took awhile until she heard the shower turn on, but it did, Ruby heard Weiss beautiful voice for the first time in a long time.

Singing, "Mirror, tell me something, tell me how I'm not the loneliest of all."

Ruby turned her head a bit. She's heard this song before, but it sounded different. She couldn't put her finger on it. She moved her head closer to the room, not realizing that the shower was off. As her head neared the crack in the doorway, Weiss opened it wide open and Ruby fell in front of Weiss.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Were you listening to me sing?" Ruby started to blush.

"Yes."

"Well you're lucky. I haven't sung in a long time."

"Why is that?"

"Don't know." Weiss got rid of the towel she was using to dry her hair, grabbed Ruby's hand and ran down to the kitchen. Weiss placed Ruby on a kitchen stool and told her to sit down and enjoy.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Uuumm, pasta!"

"Pasta it is." Weiss rummaged through her cupboards and found all the necessary ingredients. She got a pot ready with hot water. Another pot was used for the sauce. When the sauce was finished, she grabbed some cheese and started to spread it around. As she watched Ruby watching her, she handed the cheese to Ruby and told her to try. Ruby grabbed the cheese and threw it on unknowingly. While that was going on, Weiss was preparing the noodles. She turned around to see Ruby's progress.

"Whoa."

"Did I put too much?" There was obvious a small hill of cheese on top of the sauce.

"No, it's perfect." Weiss poured the noodles on top of the sauce and stirred like crazy. When she finished, she took a fork, put some on it and stuck it in Ruby's mouth. "How is it?"

"It's amazing." The two immediately dug in and didn't say a word until it was finished. They threw their forks inside the dish and Weiss put the dish in the sink. When they were completely stuffed, Weiss took Ruby up to her room.

"Where's my room?"

"You can sleep with me." Ruby's eyes shot wide open. Weiss noticed it quite easily.

"It's alright. I don't bite." Weiss invited Ruby into the bed and she snuck underneath the blankets. When they both got snug, they both faced each other and smiled.

"Weiss, I just wanted to let you know that this was the best day I've ever had. Too bad it can't last forever." Ruby turned around and looked out the window. Weiss scooted up behind her and put her arm around Ruby's waist.

"Who says it has to end?" Ruby turned to her head to see Weiss looking at her. Ruby puckered up and Weiss took the invitation. "Good night Weiss. I love you."

"I love you Ruby."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Reunited

Chapter 6

The Bumblebee's First Flight

Blake stayed another night with Yang since Ruby was with Weiss. Inside, she knew she was doing the right thing, but it still hadn't set in at the time. She knew that Weiss was the perfect person for Ruby. She was strong, caring, and smart; how could anyone go wrong with that. In the morning, she woke up beside Yang, who was still asleep. She got up and prepared breakfast. The sounds and smells of her cooking woke Yang up quite suddenly.

"Mmm, something smells good."

"Hope you're hungry. I just made whatever I could find."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. Hope you like pancakes and eggs."

"Of course, thank you." Yang looked at Blake and smiled, then went to her food. While they were eating, Blake constantly looked at Yang. Her hair was all messed up and she was eating like a pig. However, Blake wasn't bothered by this at all. It almost seemed like this made her look at Yang more. Every time Yang would catch her, she would ask what's up and Blake would just say nothing.

After their breakfast was over, they decided to get ready. Blake got ready first. She got into the shower, but took a long time. Yang didn't want to intrude since it was a typical girl thing to take a long time in the shower. But she still wanted to know if everything was alright so she walked to the door and pressed her ear against it. As she listened carefully, she noticed that the splashes of water were exactly the same during the time she was listening. She couldn't stay quiet any longer. She knocked on the door and asked,

"Hey Blake, are you okay?" There was no response. Yang hesitated for a bit because the door had no lock and she didn't feel right about barging in on her shower even though she knew something was wrong. She opened up the door and Blake's shadow was on the floor of the shower. Yang unveiled the shower curtain and saw Blake sitting on the ground, naked with her arms crossed around her knees and her head was down in her arms. Yang turned off the shower and knelt down beside her. "Blake, what's wrong?"

With her head still in her arms, "Yang, am I doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean? Of course you are. Why would you think that? Ruby's happy. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's just that I feel that I've let her down." Yang grabbed Blake's hand which made her finally look at her.

"Blake, you are not at fault here. There are times in life when things just don't work out. It's our jobs as human beings to let them go and move on." Blake gave Yang a dirty look. "Oh yeah. It's our job as people. Now get ready, I have one more place I would to show you." Yang wrapped her arm around her and gave her a hug. She got up and left the room so Blake could finish up. She didn't have much left to do. All she had left to do was her hair. As she brushed her hair, she looked at her ears. She almost forgot that she doesn't use a bow anymore. She realized that it was a good symbol for a faunus to fight against a faunus rebel force, but inside, she knew that it would take a lot more than just a couple of cat ears to turn this world around.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw that Yang was waiting for her at the door. As she neared Yang, Yang put up her hand and she took it. As they walked to their destination, Blake started to notice things were getting familiar. Yang knew she had to stay ahead of Blake since she had the better eyesight so when she spotted the school, she immediately covered up Blake's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, calm down." With Yang's hands around her eyes, she walked her through the school. Luckily, school wasn't in session so it was easy to hide what she was doing. She approached an archway and took a deep breath. When she approached the end of the archway and into a courtyard, she stopped and asked Blake to cover her eyes with her own hands. When she did, Yang around in front of her.

"Okay, you can put your hands down." Blake put her hands down and saw Yang standing in front of a beautiful fountain with lamps surrounding it.

"Yang, what is this place?" Yang grew sad from this question.

"You don't remember this place?" Yang reached inside her pocket and pulled out a black bow. She put it front of her and Blake looked at it with question.

"Is that my...?"

"Yes, you gave it to me exactly 5 years ago at this very same place. Do you remember what you said?" Yang waited for a response, but she couldn't give her one. "You said that it was your bow and that you were entrusting me to take care of it and love it with all my heart. Do you remember that?" Blake's head fell to the floor and she started to cry. Yang walked over to her and brought her head back up.

Sobbing, "I do, how do you still remember that?"

Yang started to tear up, "Why? It's because I've loved and cherished this ever since that day. You gave this to me out of love, hoping that I would always be there for you and I know it seems like I haven't, but every day after you left was a struggle to realize who I was. I had no one to love, no one to be with, yet this still stayed with me. And you know why?" By this point, Blake was crying. Yang put both her hands on Blake's cheeks. "It's because I love you. I have never stopped loving you." Wiping off tears from her face, "Now, I know it doesn't seem like it, but we both have stayed true to that promise and I think we should continue where we left off. What do you think?"

At this point, Blake was speechless. All that came out of her was tears. Yang didn't give up. She continued to look at her, waiting for an answer. When she finally regained her composure, she looked at Yang and kissed her. Yang was caught off guard, but eventually wrapped her arms around her. When she started to lose breath, she pulled away.

"Yang, thank you so much for caring so much about me." She hugged Yang and put her head on Yang's chest. Yang picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"How about we go back to my place and seal this bond?" Blake couldn't help but smile at Yang's suggestion. She took her back to her house as fast as she could.

When they got back, she gently placed Blake on the floor and kissed her passionately. They occasionally stopped to breathe, but only when they truly needed to. When the moment started to get heated, Yang took off her clothes with Blake staring at with eyes wide open. As she took off her bra, she moved down to strip Blake. When she was completely naked, Yang started to massage her breasts while she was still kissing her. Blake couldn't help but moan at what Yang was doing which caused Yang to start kissing Blake's neck. She eventually moved down to her breasts and started to suck on them. Blake was enjoying Yang's tongue on her nipples, but she brought her head up to hers and continued to kiss her. Now, it was Blake's turn. Blake's hand moved down to Yang's pussy and started to rub it. This caused Yang to moan and her body fell to the floor. Now, that Yang was exposed, Blake put her body on top of hers and continued to rub Yang's pussy. As Blake increased her speed, Yang breathed more heavily and started to moan even louder. Blake's hand started to get wet and Yang grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Are you alright?"

Yang breathed out slowly, "I'm fine," she said as her body twitched. With the remaining energy she had left, she grabbed Blake's body and pinned her to the floor with her body on top of Blake's.

"My turn. Just relax."

Yang kissed her one more time then slowly made her way down Blake's body. When she got to Blake's pussy, she licked her fingers and rubbed it gently. She looked up at Blake at it appeared from her face that she was ready. Yang immediately dug her face into Blake's pussy. Her tongue traveled in a circular motion inside Blake's pussy and she started to moan. As Yang continued to taste Blake, Blake started to feel wet and her body was uneasy. Yang ignored Blake's squirming and eventually Yang's face was doused in Blake's juices. When she looked up, she saw Blake's body was twitching a lot and she went up to Blake's face.

"I'm sorry if that was too much."

"No..." Her body was still twitching. "It's fine. That felt amazing." Blake put her arms around Yang and pulled her down next to her. As she finally regained control of her body, she kissed Yang and put her hands on her face.

"I love you Blake. Please don't stop loving me."

"I won't. I love you too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me realize who I truly belong with." Yang smiled and fell asleep with Blake's face being the last thing she saw that day.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Reunited

Chapter 7

The Rose is Dyed

**Note:** I wanted to apologize for the late update. I've been moving lately so I haven't had any time to write so it may take some more time for me to update this story as much as you guys would like. But I promise, they are still going to keep coming. Just be patient with me. Thank you and enjoy!

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uh?"

"Are you stupid? This is dust. It's far more valuable than anything on this earth so you need to watch it!"

Weiss woke up suddenly. She quickly sat up and tried to regain her composure. She sighed; it was just a dream. Her hands rubbed her eyes and she fell back onto her bed. Ruby was still sleeping at the time. She put her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. As Weiss squeezed a little tighter, that was when she woke up.

"Hey Weiss, why are you up already?"

"Ah, I had a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"It was nothing." She brought her arm back to herself and laid on her back. This caused Ruby to turn towards Weiss. She put her hand on Weiss' cheek and made Weiss face her.

"Come on. You can tell."

Weiss sighed, "It was the first day we met at Beacon. Do you remember that day?"

"Of course, that was the day you yelled at me and left me...alone."

"Yeah...that."

"Weiss, you can't let stuff like that haunt you your entire life. It's in the past; it's over. There's nothing you can do." Weiss got up, pulled her legs out from underneath the blankets and sat on the bedside, her back facing Ruby. "Ruby, how can you stand to be with me when I've done such horrible things to you? What keeps you by my side?" Ruby came up from behind her and put her arms around her waist.

"It's because I see the truth. I know you don't mean any of it. It's just how your life is. You can't help it so it just happens and I know, deep down, you love me. And I love you." Ruby kissed Weiss on the cheek. She started to blush, but there was an interruption at the door.

"Ms. Schnee, I apologize for the interruption, but your advisor just called saying that he needs your attendance on today's shipment. Personally, I can see you're tied up, but it really sounded like your presence was necessary." Without another word, he left the room. Ruby looked back at Weiss in question.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I can't ignore my work. I'm sorry for doing this Ruby. I feel bad for leaving you alone so abruptly."

"What are you talking about? I'll come with you." Weiss was confused.

"Why would you want come with me? These are so boring. I think you would have a better time staying here."

"Nothing could be more fun than hanging out with Weiss during her work hours."

"Alright then. Well, I think we should get ready." Ruby jumped out of bed and grabbed Weiss hand to guide her to the bathroom. When she got there, she turned on the shower and took off her pajamas. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower."

"Here?"

"Weiss, don't be shy. It's not like we haven't done this before." Ruby walked over to Weiss and stripped her nude. They both stepped into the shower and washed up. All throughout the shower, Weiss was having memories of that day when her and Ruby made love in the locker room. That day always brought joy to Weiss for it was the first day the two of them revealed their feelings to each other.

When they finished their shower, they got ready. Ruby grabbed her combat skirt and cloak off the chair in Weiss' room. After Weiss put on her work suit, she walked across the house to her weapon. There, the cabinet holding Myternaster was locked ever since her last encounter. She opened very slowly. Every second she held the chain of the lock, the more she wanted this to be the last time she would use her weapon. Unfortunately, she knew that wouldn't happen. She grabbed Myternaster out of the cabinet and shut it hard. She walked to the front door, where Ruby was waiting, and walked out to the car. On the car ride to the station, not many words were shared. Ruby occasionally looked over at Weiss who constantly looked up out of the window. Ruby knew she was troubled.

"Weiss, are you alright?" She shook her head to get out of her moment of unconsciousness and looked at Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back out of the window. Her response to Ruby wasn't very reassuring. Ruby placed her hand on top of where Weiss' was. This brought Weiss back to earth which caused her to look at Ruby, who was smiling at her. Just as Weiss was about to smile back at her, the car came to an immediate stop.

"Ms. Schnee, we're here."

"Thank you."

"I'll be waiting at the arrival destination, madam." She closed the door and looked at the faculty who was waiting for her.

"Alright, now that Ms. Schnee is here, we may begin our procedures. I want one squadron in each cart, constantly surveying everything; I don't want any mistakes this time. We need to stop anything before it happens. Lastly, about who's in charge..."

Sneaking in, "Excuse me, but about that, I would like to volunteer Ms. Rose for that job."

"Pardon me, for asking, but what qualifications does she have to command this shipment?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but she's one of the Black Rose huntresses." His eyes show wide open. He got on his knees and bowed to Ruby.

"I sincerely apologize. I had no idea."

"It's okay," Ruby said with a chuckle.

"We'd be honored if you led this shipment Ms..."

"Rose."

"Rose. Alright, you all have your jobs so let's get to it!" They all boarded the train and prepared for departure. Ruby and Weiss were placed inside Weiss' private cart, right behind the coal cart. The room was lovely decorated and finely furnished. Weiss invited Ruby inside, but came in after having a word with one of the guards outside of her cart.

"So what do you usually do during these trips?"

"Not much, really the only thing I do is defend the train from attacks."

"Really?"

"Well, this is literally the second trip I've taken so that'll tell you." Ruby had a moment of clarification and leaned back onto the couch. Minutes turned to hours and nothing happened. Weiss was starting to think that this was going to be a flawless shipment. She lied down on the couch she was sitting on and closed her eyes. Before she could really relax, the door opened up and her guard came through.

"Sorry for the interruption, but you need to come see this now." He left without another word. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other in confusion, but got up and followed him to the front of the train. When they got there, she pointed in the direction they were heading and they saw that the tracks were blown away.

"Stop the train. Now!" The train engineer quickly engaged the brakes and train started to slow down. As they neared the hole, Weiss knew it was too late. "Tell everyone to brace themselves."

The train fell off the tracks a few hundred feet downwards and landed hard. Luckily, there was no explosion, but when Weiss regained her focus from the crash, she looked around the room and Ruby wasn't there. She got up and looked around and saw that the window of the cart was broken. She ran to the window and looked outside. Just outside the train, she saw Ruby on the ground, unconscious. She climbed out, but was attacked by White Fang soldiers. She got rid of them and continued to make her way to Ruby. She noticed that soldiers were running towards Ruby so she cast a spell and fireballs flew towards them knocking them away. However, one was left and she threw her sword at him. The force of her throw pierced his shoulder and pinned him against a tree with no escape.

She finally got to Ruby, who was starting to gain consciousness. Weiss put her hand on her cheek to check if she was alright. Her cheek was warm so it gave her a sense of relief.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

Softly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I didn't hang on tight enough."

Annoyed, "Oh Ruby." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand pulled her up. As she pulled Ruby onto her feet, Ruby noticed a blurry figure running towards them.

"Weiss, look out!" But it was too late. He slashed Weiss' back which caused her to fall to the ground. Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and shot him away from them. As she watched him fly off into the distance, she turned back to face Weiss who was in pain. "Someone help!" She started to tear up. Guards finally made it over to Weiss and Ruby explained what happened to them. As she told them the story, Weiss began to cry it in pain and she was losing a lot of blood at the time.

"It's going to be awhile before anyone can reach us. We're in the middle of the forest with no way of transporting anything at this time." Ruby pounded her fist on the ground.

"We don't have that kind of time right now." Ruby picked up Weiss and cradled her in her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking her to the hospital."

"How? The closest one is 5 miles away."

"I have the speed to get her there." Without another word, Ruby turned into rose petals and vanished. They were dumbfounded. They didn't know what had just happened. But on the road there, it was a different story.

With Weiss in Ruby's arms, it made it a little more difficult for Ruby to run such a great distance. She would occasionally shake her head and lose concentration. Normally, Ruby only uses her semblance for short distances, but she knew that she was pushing herself to the limit. As she neared the town, Weiss started to become more and more faint. She was running out of time. She pushed as hard as she could when she saw the hospital in sight. Ruby crashed into the door, leaving shattered glass and rose petals everywhere.

"Please help me!"

"What's wrong?" 

"She's been cut on her back and she's losing a lot of blood." At that very same instant, a gurney was brought to their location and they put Weiss on top of it and pushed her deeper into the hospital building. Ruby wanted to run after her, but a nurse held her back, repeating to her that it was going to be alright. She guided Ruby to a waiting room where a lonely couch was waiting for her. She sat down and simply waited for the results.

She waited for four hours and nothing came up. She would look down the halls and see if Weiss of a nurse was making their way over to her, but it never happened. She couldn't preoccupy her mind any longer. She had already read all the magazines that were lying on the table. The toys that are usually in a hospital were all taken by other kids so she was bored. She got up and turned around, but right as she did, she ran into a nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Are you the one who brought in Ms. Schnee?" Ruby nodded. "Well, she's in stable condition right now if you want to see her." Ruby's eyes opened wide and she grew a huge smile on her face. The nurse guided her through the halls and opened the door into Weiss' room. "Oh yeah, the doctor wanted me to let you know that she was very lucky. Any time later than when you brought her in, she would have probably died. You were very lucky this time." The nurse out her hand on Ruby's shoulder and left. Ruby slowly walked into the room and saw Weiss lying on the bed, her back facing the door. She pulled up a chair next to the bed, but didn't say anything. Weiss didn't say anything either. They were there in silence until Ruby broke the awkwardness.

She leaned forward and pulled up the back of Weiss hospital gown. She saw the scar and cringed. Quickly, she put the gown back over Weiss' body and put her hands on her own lap.

"I'm sorry Weiss. This is all my fault. If I would have been more careful, you wouldn't be in this condition." Ruby looked at Weiss who didn't give her a response so she put her head down. Quietly, Weiss turned over to her other side and looked at Ruby who was still looking down. Her hand ventured over to Ruby's cheek which made her look up.

"The doctor told me about what you did." Ruby grew confused. "He told me that you got me here in the nick of time. Any later and I would have died." Ruby didn't know what to say.

"I was just worried about you."

"Well, thank you." Weiss gave Ruby a very genuine smile that made Ruby feel all tingly inside. "Hey Ruby, would you mind staying with me for the night?"

"Of course." Ruby put her head on Weiss' bed and fell asleep quickly. Weiss couldn't help but smile. She brushed through Ruby's hair with her hands. After a couple of strokes, her hand returned to her chest and she leaned back on her bed. As the night grew late, she closed her eyes and a smile came on her face just before she fell asleep with Ruby by her side.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Reunited

Chapter 8

Their Final Stand

Blake got up early as always and got ready, but surprisingly, she didn't wake up Yang. She walked outside to breathe in the new day air and noticed a newspaper on the ground. She picked it up and read the front page._ Schnee Freighter Attacked!_ This caught her attention so she read on. It mentioned how the train derailed and all further dust shipments have been delayed. A few passengers on board were injured including Weiss Schnee. This made her stop. Ruby had to be with her at the time, she thought. She dropped the paper and headed to the hospital caring for Weiss. Before she left Yang's house, she stopped at the end of the driveway and looked back. She should have told her that she was leaving, but this was important. Her own teammate might be in trouble. She sighed and left for Ruby and Weiss.

It didn't take her long to reach the town they were staying in. She found the hospital and asked for the room number. When she got it, she thanked the nurse and headed in that direction. However, the blaring of the TV grabbed her attention which made her stay for a bit.

"Breaking news! There have new reports that the Schnee Dust Freighter is being looted. With no workers on hand, the White Fang stands unopposed." She took her eyes off the screen and ran to Weiss' room. She opened the door as quickly as she could and she saw Ruby sleeping by Weiss' side. She slowly walked to Ruby and stood over for a second. Her hand hovered over Ruby's shoulder, but she was afraid to wake her. She closed her eyes and remembered what she had seen on the TV just a second ago. Her hand fell and landed on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby? Wake up." She opened her eyes slowly and stretched out her arms before repsonding.

"Blake, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright and now, I can see that you are. We need to go."

"Go where?"

"To Weiss' train. The White Fang is there right now raiding it for dust." Ruby definitely had a face of concern, but it was automatically turned off when she turned to look at Weiss.

"But I can't leave her."

"Ruby, don't you think it would mean a lot to her if we saved her company from another White Fang attack, especially when she is unable to do anything about it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Alright, then there's no time to lose." Blake grabbed Ruby's hand and led her out of the room. The last thing Ruby saw before she left the hospital was Weiss' peaceful face during her sleep.

As they ran towards the wreckage, Blake ran the procedures with Ruby.

"Ruby, I know it's been awhile, but we need to focus. We'll hid in the trees just before the clearing of the forest. When that happens, they'll be caught off guard and we'll be able to finish them from there. Got it?" There was no response. Ruby just mumbled to herself. "Got it?" Ruby returned to herself.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." As the train came into view, Ruby and Blake took their positions on opposite side of the path and waited for their escape. At this point in their missions, Ruby would be able to know where Blake was at all times and foresee what she would do if something different were to come up. Now, she's lost. She can't see Blake through the leaves of the trees and as she looks around, she envisions nothing except for what she was suppose to do. She was troubling herself too much. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind. Before she could, she saw White Fang soldiers running their way. This is it, she thought. When the first couple of men reached the edge of the clearing, Ruby and Blake jumped down and knocked them out, leaving the dust crates on the ground.

"Where do you think you're going with this stuff?" Ruby asked. They stood silent until a man unveiled himself from the group.

"We're taking this stuff back with us if you don't mind." Immediately, he instructed some of his men to attack. Of course, they were no use for Ruby and Blake took them out easily. He grew frustrated. He then called for the rest of his men to attack. Their numbers were able to surround the two huntresses. When he saw that they had no escape, he charged up an explosive and tossed at Ruby. Although Blake was preoccupied with her group, she noticed the explosive traveling towards Ruby. She shouted as loud as she could for Ruby to take cover, but it was too late. The White Fang men jumped back a few feet and the explosion was an electric charge, paralyzing Ruby for a short period of time. When the soldiers saw that it was done, they charged Ruby with everything they had. Blake had no choice. She teleported out of the group and ran towards Ruby. She transformed her sword into a whip and swung it in their direction. Her whip slashed into one and his body was sent into the others, sending them into the forest.

"Ruby, what are you doing? You need to be on your toes at all times."

"I'm sorry." She reached for Blake's hand and she pulled her up.

"Look out!" Blake shoved Ruby out of the way for another electric explosive was heading for them. She swung her whip at it and it bounced back the other way towards its thrower when it reached him, it detonated. He became disoriented and they knew they had to attack. "Ruby grab hold and jump. You'll know when to let go." Ruby grabbed Blake's whip and jumped into the air. This allowed Blake to swing Ruby's body around her. Her swinging was getting faster and faster and just when she couldn't do it anymore, Ruby let go and her body was spinning with Crescent Rose acting like a saw blade. She spun so fast that she looked like a red planet with one giant ring around her. During this time, Blake fell to the ground from exhaustion, but when she looked up, she saw Ruby standing up with Crescent Rose on her shoulder. They had won.

With all of the White Fang defeated, they decided to hang around the wrecked train until people from the dust company came to pick up the remains. They constantly kept watch for anything that could possible attack them, but nothing happened. Then suddenly Ruby blurted out,

"Blake, I can't do this anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This! What we are doing? What good is it? You know that what we do is useless. They'll never stop. They'll just bring more and more until it's too much for us...and I can't continue to be a burden on you. Also, I can't see watch you get hurt."

"Ruby, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. In the beginning, I knew this was the life for me, but as I grew up, the more I saw this world continue to suffer even when we were there to light the way. The world is falling into darkness Blake and I don't think I'm the person to combat that kind of evil. I'm sorry." Ruby ran off in tears. Blake couldn't believe what had just happened.

Ruby ran back to the hospital to check on Weiss, but she wasn't there. She ran back to Vale and went to her house. She barged through the main gate and slammed open the front door.

"Weiss! Weiss!" She emerged from her room in concern.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Ruby didn't respond. She was drowning in her tears to say any more. She ran up to Weiss and leapt into her arms. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I quit Weiss."

"What do you mean you quit?"

"I can't do it anymore. I can't be a huntress anymore."

"What? But that has been your life's dream. How could you have given it up?"

"The world is changing Weiss. I'm changing. And it just seems that the world is getting too big for me to make a change." She couldn't do it anymore. Her legs lost strength and she fell to the floor, still in Weiss' arms. Weiss put her hand behind Ruby's head and softly stroked her hair with her hand.

"Sshh. Calm down, it's alright. I'm here. Please don't cry." Saying this didn't help; she cried even louder and Weiss' shoulder was starting to feel a little damp. "Ruby, listen to me and only me. Concentrate on my voice. Imagine you're on an island with only me and the soft sounds of the ocean currents. Do you see it?" Ruby's slowly stopped crying.

"Yes, I see it," still whimpering.

"Well, you've changed my life. And that has meant so much to me. I know it may seem like your actions aren't noticed by people, but they are. People just take it a different way. Trust me, no good deed goes unnoticed. Everything you've done for this world; they may just need a little bit more." Ruby pulled her head off of Weiss' chest.

"But it's just too much." She teared up again and started to cry. By this point, Weiss shirt felt like it just came out of the wash.

"Oh Ruby, it's okay. You know what? I'll stay right here until you feel better. Until then, I won't leave your side." Weiss leaned back and eventually hit the wall. There, she sat and comforted Ruby until she fell asleep. Eventually, Weiss fell asleep too. A butler came across them as he was making his final trip around the house and grabbed a blanket. He placed it over them and Weiss woke up.

Quietly, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I think you're the one who should be thanked. Enjoy the rest of you night Ms. Schnee." He walked down the stairs and Weiss pondered his comment. Was he talking about her and Ruby? She looked down at Ruby and she seemed so peaceful. She kissed her on the head and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Reunited

Chapter 9

A New Future

**Note:** I know it may seem like it came out of nowhere, but this will be the finale. I'm going to split it up into two parts because I really want to focus on the relationships without leaving anything out. If you desire to know why I'm cutting it now, it's because I feel that I have resolved all of the missing information from _The Lonely Ice Queen_ and _The Truth of Team RWBY._ Also, I feel that if I were to keep this story going, it may start to come off as cheesy and that's something I'm actively trying to avoid. For those who have supported me from the beginning, I wanted to say thank you so much. Your support has made it much easier for me to write these. For those just coming in, trust me, there's still more to come. I do have a project in the making which I think you guys will really enjoy. It's literally in the first stages so don't expect an update from me for a long time. So without further ado, here's the finale.

The light from the sun made into the Schnee house and hit Weiss on the face. Her eyes slowly opened. She tried to bring her arms up to stretch, but completely forgot that Ruby was sleeping on her lap. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what happened last night. All she could remember was that it was quite an exhausting night. Ruby's breakdown, her comforting Ruby; there was so much in such a short time. Ruby's head started to move and Weiss looked down to see her finally wake up.

"Hi Ruby."

"Hi Weiss, why are out in the hall?"

"You fell asleep and I didn't feel like moving you. You looked so peaceful at the time."

"Oh." She stood up and stretched. Weiss was still sitting on the ground, looking up at Ruby. "If you would excuse me, there's something I need to do that I haven't done in awhile." She walked down the stairs and headed into the room directly under Weiss' room. She was curious so she decided to follow her. She opened the door quietly and saw Ruby on the ground. Her legs were crossed and she sitting in the middle of the room. Ruby didn't acknowledge Weiss' entry, but she did ask her,

"Would you like to join me?"

"Uh sure. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."

"It's easy. All you have to do is think about something that's really important to you and concentrate only on that."

"Alright. I'll try." Weiss sat down next to Ruby, crossed her legs and tried to think of something. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to mind. Every so often, though, she would glance over at Ruby, who had her eyes closed and her face showed intense concentration. Again, Ruby didn't acknowledge her, only with a question.

"Did you lose something over here."

"Uh no. Wait, how'd you know I was looking at you?" Ruby finally opened her eyes.

"Because I told you that you have to think about something and concentrate on that thing. I was thinking about you which made it pretty easy for me to know what you were doing while my eyes were closed." In Weiss' mind, she was thinking: Ooo, she's good. "What were you thinking, if you were thinking of anything?" Ruby gave Weiss a little smirk. Weiss knew what she had to do.

"Instead of worrying about me, did you see this?" Immediately, Weiss leapt towards Ruby and kissed her. The force of Weiss' body made Ruby fall on her back and made Weiss land on top of her. Weiss broke the kiss, but still looked at Ruby.

"Not burst your bubble or anything, but I did see that coming." Weiss got up from Ruby and sat facing away from Ruby. Her plan failed. "I mean, it's kind of obvious. You love me and I love you. You want to know what else I was thinking?" Ruby crawled towards Weiss and kissed on the cheek, from behind. Weiss turned her head kissed Ruby. They both eventually fell to the floor in each other's arms, still kissing. A few moments went by then a knock came from the door.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Schnee, but your bath is ready." Weiss had to break the kiss so it wouldn't seem awkward that she didn't answer him.

"Thank you, I'll be up shortly."

"Aww, that's so cute. Weiss takes baths."

"Shut up! Actually, you know what? You're taking it with me."

"What?!" By this time, Weiss was already up and she grabbed Ruby's hand to take her to the bathroom. She ran up the stairs and back into her room with Ruby still in hand. She shut the door to her room and then the one leading into the bathroom. When she got there, she quickly took off her clothes, which she was still wearing from yesterday and then removed Ruby's. Ruby couldn't help, but blush when Weiss stripped her naked. She grabbed Ruby's hand again and led into the bath tub where she sat down and leaned against the wall of the tub. Ruby followed by sitting down in front of Weiss, her body in between Weiss' legs.

Weiss grabbed some soap and started to scrub Ruby's body. First, was her shoulders. Weiss couldn't help, but massage her while she was washing her. Then, she moved to her back. This was probably the only place Ruby actually needed help washing. After that, Weiss moved her hands to the front of Ruby's body and made her way to Ruby's breasts. At this point, Weiss wasn't even using soap. Her hands grasped Ruby's breasts and softly started to massage them. Ruby couldn't help, but moan at this pleasure that Weiss was giving her. Weiss also started to kiss around Ruby's neck. Ruby did nothing. She was enjoying this so much that her body nearly went limp.

Finally, Weiss pulled her arms away and started to pour water over Ruby's body. The warm water soothed Ruby and awakened her from her trance. She turned and returned the favor to Weiss. After their bath, they got ready and headed downstairs. When they got there, breakfast was already ready for them with the morning paper on the counter. It was interesting that Ruby ran for the paper first and not the food. The scrambled eggs and pancakes looked divine, but they weren't as good as how Ren made them.

"What are you looking for?" Ruby's eyes wandered the pages, but couldn't find what she was looking for. Blake's name wasn't anywhere in the paper and it gave her a sense of relief. She wasn't in trouble. She gave a sigh and fell back into her chair peacefully.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what was going on in the world." Ruby put the paper down on the counter and started to eat. Weiss grew suspicious so she grabbed the paper after a couple of bites. She looked intensively for something out of place, but couldn't find anything. She put the paper down and looked at Ruby, who wasn't too busy enjoying her food to look up. They finished their food quietly and didn't speak. It remained silent. "Hey, how about we watch some TV?"

"Alright?" Weiss was caught off by this suggestion. She hasn't used her TV ever since she could remember, but then she thought, why not? She walked over to the living room and sat down next to Ruby.

Ruby got there first so she took command of the TV. Weiss tried to bring Ruby into her arms, but she was sat on the edge of the couch, putting all of her focus on the TV. Weiss was confused. Ruby was surfing through every single channel. It was obvious that she was looking for something, but never devoted to one channel. She would watch it for a few seconds and then change the channel without notice. After a few minutes, she reached the end of all the channels and it looped back to the beginning. Finally, Ruby fell back onto the couch and into the Weiss arms.

"Weiss, are you okay?" This question struck her as odd. Was she the one who was alright? She has been the one acting normal for the majority of the morning. Ruby was the one who was edgy throughout.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know. You seem a little on edge." What?! I'm the one on edge?! How can you say that?! At that point, she was tempted to ask her if she had a concussion that she wasn't aware of. Luckily, she restrained herself and gave her the best thing she could come up with.

"No, I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Well..." Then suddenly, the TV spoke out and Ruby sprang out from the back of the couch, "Wait! Sshh."

"Breaking news. The markets are losing money due to increased online purchases. Studies have shown that people are becoming too lazy to leave their house so now, they have resorted to buying things straight from their personal computers. Further information will come as we get it. Back to you, Lisa."

Ruby sighed and slunk back into the couch. Her face was slowly turned back to her normal color and she put her hand over her eyes. Weiss brought her arm back to herself and faced Ruby.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on Ruby?"

"What do you mean?"

"What?! You've been acting weird ever since breakfast. Wasn't it something I did?"

"No, of course not. It's not you..." Right there, Weiss knew what this was all about. Her voice became soft, took a deep breath, and reproached the conversation.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. You still love Blake, don't you?" Weiss' head fell to the floor. She started to tear up, but tried her hardest to hide them from Ruby.

"No, of course I don't."

"Don't lie. Ever since you left with her to graduate school, she's been the only one on your mind." Ruby grew saddened. She couldn't believe what Weiss was saying.

"That's not true. Ever since I left, my mind was lost. I didn't know what to do. Although Blake was with me, I never had a connection with her than compared to you and me. You were my partner ever since the start. I know that you didn't feel anything in the beginning, but for me, I knew that we were something special. You ask me why I'm so concerned? It's because I'm still worried about her. Even though we're no longer Team RWBY, I still feel compassion for everyone, including you. I'm sorry for worrying you." Ruby cuddled close next to Weiss and hugged her. Weiss started to cry. Her fears vanished. She wanted to be with Ruby and now, she knows that Ruby cares for her just as much as she cares for her.

"Alright, I think we need to get out of the house." Weiss got up and took Ruby's hand and pulled her off the couch. Weiss told her butlers she was leaving the house and left without hearing a response. Weiss took Ruby into the city and walked through town simply sightseeing. They had no purpose. They just tried to empty their minds from what they talked about earlier. As they got more into the city, Ruby had the idea to speak up, but didn't know how to put it. So she stopped Weiss in front of a busy store.

"Weiss, I just wanted to say thank you for understanding. I hope you know that I do love you and that you're always in my heart, but Blake will always be in my mind. We, as teammates, have to be there for each other."

"I know Ruby. I understand what you're going through and remember, I'll always be here for you." Immediately, the TV's from the store blared out.

"Breaking news! The White Fang has revealed themselves. They have taken a hostage and are demanding that their needs be met. Their conditions are a full train car of dust delivered, personally, by the owner of the Schnee Dust Company. Let's go to our sky cam to see if we can get an image of the situation." The screen changed to an image of a warehouse plant. The camera zoomed in on a building and they were able to see the hostage they were holding. It was Blake.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Reunited

Chapter 10

The White Rose and the Bumblebee

The news broadcast was able to show what was happening inside the warehouse. Tons of White Fang men were waiting along with Blake, who was chained to a column, unable to do anything. They stripped her of her weapon so there was no easy way of escaping. Ruby kept her eyes on the TV screen for she couldn't get her mind off the subject anyway. Weiss broke away and pulled out her phone.

"Hello; yes, this is she. I need you to prepare some dust..." Ruby pulled the phone away from Weiss' ear.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm giving them what they want. I can't let Blake suffer for this."

"Weiss, you can't fall down to their level."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll come up with something." Ruby immediately went back to the TV. She analyzed everything about what she was watching. She studied the scenery, the warehouse, and anything else that came into view. She focused as hard as she could, but nothing was coming to memory.

"Ruby? Do you not have a plan?" Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby dropped her head and sighed.

Back at Yang's house...

Yang woke up to a quiet morning. There was no sounds of cooking, no body next to her; she was alone. She had the presumption that she was with Ruby doing her huntress stuff. She decided to have lazy day so she stayed on the floor and turned on the TV. She surfed through the channels, but nothing was on so she decided to take a shower. When she came, the TV was left on the news channel. The sound of dull news anchors did not interest her. When she saw that that was on, she walked back into the bathroom to dry her. When she was in there, she heard in the distance,

"Breaking news. The White Fang has attacked. We are unaware of their location, but our sky chopper has verified that they're in a warehouse station. Let's go to our sky cam to check out the situation." The TV showed that Blake was the one who was captured, but Yang wasn't around to see it, only when the news anchors said that it was Blake Belladonna, did she run out of the bathroom. She saw Blake's picture on the screen and gathered her clothes and left.

Back to Ruby and Weiss...

Weiss looked over at Ruby who had her head to the floor. Weiss didn't know what to say. She just put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Without much enthusiasm, "I don't know, but whatever you do, do not give them what they want. Nothing will be accomplished by doing so."

"But the more I wait, the more Blake will suffer."

"I know, but I have no idea where that is." Ruby turned away from the TV and ran around looking for someone who knew where that warehouse area was. Everyone had the sincerity, but not the knowledge she wanted. Ruby went to everyone in town as fast as she could asking for the whereabouts, but it proved ineffective. Finally, when she realized all that running was useless, she stopped, fell on her knees and started to cry. Weiss wasn't far behind and caught up to Ruby who was drowning in her own tears. Weiss knelt down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find someone who knows where it is."

"How? I've asked everyone and they don't know anything." Weiss looked at Ruby who looked so defeated. They were running out of time with very few options. Just then, Weiss had an idea. She grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, I think I know who can help us."

"Who?"

"This old man I met one time. Come on." They started to run through the city, but immediately stopped by the crowd, intensively watching the TV's inside the stores.

"Breaking news. We have an update on the White Fang hostage situation."

Back to Yang...

She was running as fast as she could to the warehouse area. Thankfully, she knew it was close to her house. It took her about 5 minutes to find the place. When she reached the gate surrounding the area, she cocked her gauntlets and blew away the fence. She cautiously walked into the area. She looked around and started to wonder why this place looked so familiar and how she found this place so easily. Just then, she saw building with a door completed ripped off the hinges. She ran over to it, but it was empty. That was when she knew. This was the place she rescued Blake from last time the White Fang got involved. It all came back to her. She came out of the building and looked around. She saw another building with two White Fang soldiers guarding the door. She ran back inside the building she was in and climbed up to the roof. When she got to the top, she had to jump across to the other building and luckily, she didn't make a lot of noise.

By this time, this was being broadcasted on live TV. Finally there, she walked over to the edge and looked down and saw the guards still waiting. She took a deep breath and leapt towards the ground. Completely taken by surprise, Yang shot both of them into the ground and they went limp. Now, there was no going back. She clenched her fists and knocked on the door.

Ding, ding, da ding, ding, ding, boom! The door flew off the hinges and crashed into one of the soldiers. The force of Yang's strike sent his body to fly across the room, along with the door, and into the wall at the other end. She ran head first into the building firing shots everywhere. The men got clear from her shots, but did not expect her to be a close-range fighter as well. They swung their swords at her, but she ducked, dove, and dodged everything. Their swings made them vulnerable to an oncoming attack and Yang took the opportunity. She punched as hard as she could at each of the soldiers until the floor was flooded with bodies. She turned to see the leader of the group holding Blake around the neck with a sword.

"Now, I hope you realize that you can't get out of this."

"Of course I can."

"Right now, sweetheart, you don't stand a chance." Yang's eyes widened. Where has she been called sweetheart before? She pondered until it came to mind. Junior. Her eyes turned red and she took an offensive stance.

"I'll prove you wrong, Junior."

"Ah, so you do remember me. Well, I hope you remember this." He unwrapped his arm from Blake's neck and stepped back. Then suddenly, his sword pierced through the middle of Blake's chest and blood spurted everywhere. Immediately, Blake fell to the ground, motionless. Yang watched her body fall roughly onto the ground. She couldn't believe it. There was no holding back this time.

Her body suddenly caught on fire and she disappeared, leaving only streaks of left on the ground. Junior looked around the building couldn't find her. He lowered his sword to try and get a better scope of the room and that's when Yang came at him and punched him right on the face. His body flew across the room at tremendous speed that the wall he hit concaved. When his body finally returned to the ground, he shook his head to regain his concentration and Yang had already disappeared. Frustratingly, he shouted out,

"Show yourself!" He turned around to scan the room and Yang was right behind him. Before her could strike, she grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air. He attempted to swing his sword at her, but she blocked it with her gauntlets. She grabbed his wrist and tightened as hard as she could. There was a cracking noise and he dropped the sword. He cried out in pain and Yang crushed his wrist. Now, he was screwed. All he could do was put his hands on Yang's wrist and hope for mercy. His body squirmed, but Yang showed no sense of compassion. She slammed his body into the ground and brought him back up. Then she walked over to a column and rammed him into it, causing the column to collapse. By this point, Yang was getting tired of this guys existence. She brought her fist back and charged up. Behind him, she spotted several explosive canisters and aimed for them. Her fist flew towards him and she let go. His body flew so fast that from the time he was hit and when the canisters exploded was almost instantaneous. It was over. Her body ceased to be on fire and her eyes returned to her normal purple color. She ran over to Blake and cradled her in her arms.

"Oh my God Blake, I'm so sorry. Please say something." She couldn't for she was in too much pain. The only thing she could give Yang were a few groans and moans. This caused Yang to tear up. "This is all my fault. If only I took more care of you this wouldn't have happened." Yang looked down at Blake's shirt, which was stained in blood. This was too much. Her tears started to fall onto Blake's chest. She couldn't contain it anymore. She closed her eyes and bawled. While she unleashed her feelings, Blake's hand came up and touched Yang's cheek. Yang opened her eyes to see Blake looking at her with a smile. Yang grasped Blake's hand and closed her eyes again. But then a weird feeling came up. Blake's hand grew cold and lost its grip with her hand. Yang opened her eyes again and saw that Blake's eyes were closed. Yang check her pulse; there was none. She shook her to try and wake her up, but it didn't work. Yang's head fell onto Blake's wound and she continued to cry out in pain. She had lost Blake. The one thing she promised herself that she would never do.

"I'm so sorry Blake! Please forgive me! Don't leave me!" Yang shouted.

During this time, all of this was broadcasted on TV and everyone was speechless. Even the news anchors had no words.

"Well, we apologize for showing the world this horrible act of violence and betrayal. It appears though that she is dead."

Ruby cried out, "Nnnoooo!" Weiss grabbed her and brought her into her arms. Ruby cried out loud that it started to affect everyone else around them. Weiss petted Ruby's hair and continued to calm her by saying everything's alright and simply whispering, "Sshh."Weiss continued to watch the TV, hoping for some kind of miracle. Just when she thought all hope was lost, Yang's hair started to glow.

"Ruby, look." She turned, her eyes red and her nose running, to see what was happening.

With Blake still in Yang's arms, Yang's hair to started too glow. Her crying stopped and she was silent. As soon as all of Yang's hair was lit up, Blake's body began to light up.

"What's going on," Ruby asked.

"I don't know."

Finally, the light from Yang and Blake's body disappeared and they were back to their normal self's. Yang brought her head from Blake's chest and saw that Blake's chest was starting to beat. She felt Blake's skin also start to regain warmth. Yang gave a sigh of relief. She picked up and Blake and kept her in her arms. She then ran to the nearest hospital as fast as she could.

"Where's she going Weiss?"

"She's probably going to the hospital."

"Why? There's no use."

"Just come on." Ruby took Weiss' hand they ran to the hospital.

Yang got there first and burst through the door, shouting out for help. Doctors and nurses ran to her and asked what they had to do. She told them that she was stabbed and that was losing a lot of blood. They immediately put her on a gurney and wheeled into the back. Yang didn't try to follow. She knew she did all that she could do. Soon after, Ruby and Weiss run through the door, nearly tripping on the way in.

"Yang, where's Blake? Is she alright?"

"They just took her, but I don't know if she'll be alright." Yang looked at Ruby who had the same face of concern as her and she started to cry. Yang fell into Ruby's arms and bawled. Ruby was caught off guard. She's usually the one to fall into Yang's around. Ruby just hugged her as tight as she could and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. A nurse came by and asked them if they wanted to take a seat in the waiting area. They walked over and sat down quietly. For Ruby, this was déjà vu. She recently went through this with Weiss, but she's still worried, even with Weiss by her side.

When they got to the hospital, it was 2:00 in the afternoon. It was now 11:00 at night and they still didn't hear a word from anybody. They occasionally looked at each other, but never said anything. They felt that words just couldn't describe the situation and that they just didn't feel like talking. It was a pretty slow day for the Vale Hospital so the building was pretty quiet. Most of the people there were working. Oddly enough, they never asked for any information regarding Blake. However, the nurses occasionally check on them and asked if they needed anything. Their replies were always the same: I'm fine.

A doctor came walking down pretty quietly for the 3 girls didn't notice him.

"Excuse me, are you all here for a Ms. Blake Belladonna?" They stood up and he took the hint. "Well, good news is that she's alright. Unfortunately, she did lose a lot of blood so we're going to have to keep her here for a few days until she regains the amount she lost. Luckily, we were able to patch up her wound. That took the longest amount of time for we had to..."

"May we see her?"

"Oh yes, of course. Just remember to be delicate with her. I apologize for making you wait." He guided them to her room and left them to it. They walked in silently and cautiously.

"Hey Blake, how you feeling?" Yang said softly.

"Oh, I'm fine. It hurts though. They did great job. It doesn't even feel like I had a hole in my chest."

"Well, that goods to hear. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask us."

"Thanks Weiss, and don't worry, I won't." Ruby was still silent. She didn't ask any questions or even look at Blake. Blake noticed this quite obviously. "Actually, can I talk to Ruby alone?"

"Sure. Let's go Weiss." Yang led Weiss out of the room and Ruby was all alone with Blake. Ruby finally looked at Blake and her condition. She started to tear up. She told herself that she would never see Blake in this kind of condition, but here she is.

"Blake, I'm...I'm..."

"Don't worry about it Ruby."

"What do you mean? This is all my fault. If I would have been a responsible teammate, you wouldn't be here right now."

"No. That's not true. Your destiny lies along a different path. There's nothing you can do about that."

"Blake, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize. I still love you Ruby, but you have to follow the path that has been laid out for you. You need to be with Weiss. It's clear to me now that you two are perfect for each other. I see that you two complete each other and that you love each other very much. And don't worry about me, I have Yang." Ruby started to cry.

"How can you be taking this so well?"

"Ruby, I'm your teammate. My job is to decide what's best for you and I think you know what that means."

"But..."

"Just come here." Blake grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her down to give her a hug. "I love you Ruby."

"I love you too." Ruby stood back up and wiped her tears off from her face. She walked out without another word and left with Weiss.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, everything is alright now." Ruby clenched Weiss arm and walked out of the hospital without looking back.

Meanwhile, Yang walked back into Blake's room. She saw Blake had a tear running down her face. She grabbed a chair and brought it next to Blake's bed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's all over."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby has finally found her path and I've found my mine." Blake reached for Yang's hand which was on her bad. "Thank you Yang, for saving me." Yang kissed Blake's hand.

"No, I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"For staying strong and continually believing in me. You're the fire to my fireplace."

"Was that the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, I tried."

"I know you did. Thank you."

The End

**Ending Note:** Thank you for everyone who has supported me. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I feel like a better person now that I resolved past cliffhangers. If this still wasn't how you guys imagined it, I'm sorry. So now, you won't be hearing from me for awhile. I'm working on a big project so if you ever get bored, you can always check out my past stories, especially if you haven't read _The Lonely Ice Queen_ and _The Truth of Team RWBY_. I highly suggest them for they will make it easier to read this story. Once again, thank you so much and don't worry, I'll be back with more.


End file.
